


a picture on the wall

by persimonne



Series: the doctor is in [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anal Training, Awesome Leia Organa, Ben Brings Rey on Vacation, Bisexual Kylo Ren, Butt Plugs, Chatting & Messaging, Clit Play, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Milking, Rey Fucks Ben's Ass, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Seaside, Sex Talk, Shylo Ren, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism, first time pegging, sex instructions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne
Summary: Rey fulfills her dream: she finally fucks her boyfriend Ben in the ass.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: the doctor is in [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659019
Comments: 33
Kudos: 139
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics, Reylo Pegging Fics





	a picture on the wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts), [Anonymous RCA Donor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+RCA+Donor).



> As promised, I've written this long overdue fic after we reached 15k $ during the fundraising for the Reylo Charity Anthology.  
> (I don't think this will make sense if you don't read the first part too! So, click on the left arrow, and mind the tags)
> 
> This is for my dear friend Dot (always encouraging me, the best enabler), and for the anonymous donor that donated 500$ right after I made the announcement.  
> Betaed by the incredible flypaper_brain <3 Thank you so much for your precious help!
> 
> Thank you so much, everyone! Keep being awesome, and happy anniversary to The Doctor Is In!

The professor was late. Rey fished her phone from her backpack, and messaged Ben to see if he was doing okay: last week he’d caught the latest strain of flu from a particularly stubborn patient that refused to phone him before barging into his studio unannounced. Her favourite doctor was ill, and she almost laughed out loud at the thought of how he’d passed the weekend brooding at home, alone (at his insistence), sending Rey pics of thermometers and bowls of chicken broth instead of the usual, steamy pictures. 

_R: How’s going today? Missing my Doc <3 <4 <5 _

They'd had incredible plans for the past weekend, plans involving her new strap-on dildo, but they'd had to postpone everything. Rey had still been able to have fun that weekend, both alone and in Finn and Rose’s company, but she couldn’t help worrying for Ben in his self-imposed quarantine in order to not infect her. 

While she was waiting for him to answer her message, three girls sat in front of her, and nodded a greeting in her direction. She didn’t know them well, but being the only female student in her course, she always nodded back out of politeness. After sitting down, they began quite an animated conversation, and Rey couldn’t help overhearing: the topic of their discussion seemed to be a guy that had just dumped one of them.

“... I mean, he definitely ghosted you, but at least you didn’t have sex with him.”

“We did! He ate me out once and I reciprocated. And we also did stuff with hands in my car.”

“But that’s not _sex_ sex! It doesn’t count.”

“And what exactly is _sex_ sex, pray tell?”

“Dick in the pussy. That’s what counts as _sex_ sex. And I’m happy you didn't have the time to do it with that asshole.”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s not a real relationship if you don’t have _sex_ sex. You’re just fumbling around.”

“It’s like… eating stale chips on the backseat of your dad’s car instead of getting a huge steak at a Michelin Restaurant. That’s the difference.”

Rey’s stomach plummeted. She almost wanted to clear her throat and announce loudly _“hey there, I've done everything save for what you call '_ sex _sex' with my boyfriend, and he’s very much my boyfriend, even if he’s already thirty-something and I feel strange calling him 'boyfriend'”,_ but she kept her mouth closed; the professor had arrived.

8===D ( ( )

Rey kept thinking about her classmates and their _sex_ sex discussion even after the lesson had finished. She knew her current relationship was very unconventional; she had skipped several steps with Ben, going directly from chatting online to taking it in the butt during their first date–a date that had solely revolved around him fucking her ass–and she wouldn’t change anything about it. She’d tried to date in the conventional sense, back in high school, ending up with her infamous ex, the one that was super lazy in bed. Maybe she’d just been unlucky, or just maybe dating, and all those steps involved with it that society deemed acceptable (and necessary) weren’t really for her. Nevertheless, hearing what those girls thought about sex and relationships made her feel weird somehow, even if deep down she knew she never did anything wrong. 

Her phone pinged. It was Ben.

_B: Sorry for not answering before, I was showering and then I fell asleep :( I feel way better, no fever. Missing you._

_R: So glad to hear that! What are you doing today?_

_B: I have a lot of prescriptions to take care of, so I was planning to finish those, even if I’m on sick leave until next Tuesday. You? How’s Uni?_

Rey looked at the screen. Uni was boring, and her stupid brain returned to the _sex_ sex issue. Ben was feeling better, he was missing her, and the nearest train station was only ten minutes away. She knew his address, and he’d even sent her a couple of pictures of the house, to show her the trees in the garden. She checked to see if her student pass was still valid, headed for the station, and hopped on the first train. 

8===D ( ( )

Ben’s house was beautiful, and it looked quite old. Rey wondered if he was still living in his childhood home; she knew his father had died when he was twenty-nine–though she didn’t know the details–but she had no idea where his mother lived. What if she still lived with him? Nothing wrong with that, of course; she would live with her mother as well, if she had one. The small label over the buzzer had two names on it: _Organa_ and _Solo._

Ben’s surprised voice greeted her through the intercom.

_“Rey? What are you doing here?”_ he rasped. _“Don’t you have lessons?”_

She shrugged, hoping that he could see her through the camera. “You're feeling better and we both miss each other. So I caught the first train.”

He didn’t answer, but the gate opened after only a second. She ran towards the house, her feet picking up speed the closer she got. The door opened before she could reach it, and Ben’s head poked out; his hair was poofy and shiny, but his face still looked quite tired. His cheeks had hollowed out considerably and he looked somehow younger and older at the same time. She jumped on him, and luckily he caught her before she could knock him down.

“Hi,” he squeaked, and she kissed the tip of his nose. “I’m glad you came.”

“I missed you so much,” Rey whispered in his neck, and started crying silently.

Ben immediately checked on her. “Hey, what’s the matter?”

She shook her head, returning to hide in the crook of his neck.

“I knew you’d never skip your lessons,” he exhaled, as he held her tighter. “By the way, I’ve never seen you with so many clothes on!” 

Rey laughed, her tears almost forgotten.

8===D ( ( )

After a cup of tea, a viewing of an old VHS of _Space Battles_ from Ben’s childhood, and cuddles on the sofa, Rey was feeling better. He even let her play with his hair, after admitting he’d used a hairdryer for the first time in years since he didn’t want to catch a cold after that nasty flu, and the thought had made her laugh. 

“So, what’s the matter?” he asked her, once the tape was rewinding.

“Are you my boyfriend?” she blurted out, suddenly red in the face.

“They say that thirty is the new twenty, so I guess that you could call me that,” Ben smirked, then became serious all of a sudden. “Rey, I think you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I won’t beat around the bush, I love you."

Rey’s heart skipped a beat, she almost couldn't believe her ears. She lifted her gaze then, meeting his eyes: they were beautiful as usual but also deeper now, and dead serious–she had never seen him so serious to be honest. She knew he was telling her the truth. He _loved_ her. Warmth filled her, but she didn't know how to respond, or if she could even manage speech at all; she was relieved when Ben continued on.

"If you want me to be your boyfriend, I’ll be your boyfriend; if you don’t want me to be your boyfriend, I’ll–I'll leave you alone.”

Rey nodded, and hugged him tight. “You’re my boyfriend, then” she murmured into his sweater. “Thank you.”

Ben caressed her face, kissing her eyelids. “What prompted this?”

“Nothing. Nothing important.”

“It made you cry, I think it’s pretty serious,” he pointed out.

Rey exhaled. “It’s stupid. Some girls in my class were talking about how only vaginal sex is real sex.”

Ben’s eyes widened almost comically. 

“And one of them kept saying that if you don’t have _that_ kind of sex with someone, they’re not really your boyfriend, and then the other one said that vaginal sex is like eating at Michelle’s Restaurant, and I’ve never heard of that place before.”

Ben burst out laughing in her face, and he laughed so much that he almost choked in a coughing fit–he eventually had to fetch some water. Rey, now alone on the sofa, kept throwing him murderous glares.

“Well?” she asked, piqued.

He sat beside her, and opened his arms. Rey huffed, but she melted against his chest nonetheless.

“I can bring you to a _Michelin_ restaurant if you want. The food is usually excellent, but fancy and expensive, and by the time you return home you’re hungry again.”

_“Oh.”_

“Rey, if you told me today that you don’t want to have sex with me again, of any kind, ever, I would still want to be your partner. Relationships are more than that, sometimes.”

“But I _want_ to have sex with you,” Rey whined. “It’s just that… those girls made me feel _wrong,_ somehow.”

“Rey,” Ben said, as he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. “Do you feel wrong about what we did?”

“Never!” she exclaimed! “I can’t even begin to explain how _right_ it felt!”

“Then why are you worried?”

“I don’t even know,” she exhaled, sounding defeated. 

“Would you feel better about this if we had vaginal sex? I have condoms in my room, we could do it now, if you wanted.”

Rey mulled it over, biting her lower lip. “I don’t know.”

“Then think about it. Just remember that I’m here for you. Always.”

8===D ( ( )

Rey didn’t have lessons on Friday, but she woke up early anyway to help Finn clean their shared apartment. Ben was technically still on sick leave, even if he was fully recovered, so she decided that it was time to play a bit again: she plugged her butt with one of her favourite plugs–number three–took a picture, and sent it to him with the caption _'Going to vacuum the living room with this bad boy here. Are you free today? ;)'_

Finn, of course, wasn’t aware of what was happening under her baggy pants, nor did he notice her shivers, or how quickly goosebumps erupted and covered her exposed arms as she wrestled with the vacuum cleaner. It made her feel super naughty, like when she’d gone to that work dinner of Finn's with her buttplug on, thinking about Ben the whole time. She was so distracted that she jumped in surprise when he poked her shoulder to pass her her own phone–there was a missed call. It was from Ben.

She phoned back, and he answered straight away.

“Hey Doc! Sorry I missed you, but I couldn’t hear the phone ringing.”

“Hey,” he greeted her. “I’m picking you up in an hour. Pack clothes for three days, a swimsuit, and your strap-on.”

“Wai–what?” she rasped.

“I’m bringing you to the seaside for the weekend.”

Rey’s stomach plummeted. “Ben, there is no way I can afford a whole weekend in some expensive place.”

“There is no need to worry about that.”

Rey had no words. “... I want to repay you somehow.”

“Fine. You’ll learn how to peg me then, in exchange for the trip. I can’t do that alone, after all.”

Her phone fell on the carpet, and tumbled under the sofa.

8===D ( ( )

Ben was on time as usual. He rang her doorbell in exactly an hour, and Rey greeted him with a kiss, hair still wet and plug still in–he checked, of course, caressing her butt with his hand. She winked, swatted his hand away, and promptly introduced him to Finn, who was still busy cleaning, and then returned to her room.

Finn’s handshake was firm and reassuring, as was the wide smile he offered to Ben. He hadn’t expected to meet Rey’s flatmate so soon, but the young man made him feel immediately at ease; for once he didn’t feel awkward meeting someone new.

“Can I offer you anything?” Finn asked. “We have coffee and tea, I believe.”

“No, thank you. We need to go as soon as possible,” Ben answered, carding a hand through his hair. “My mother is waiting for us.”

Finn laughed. “Oh man, Rey warned me that you were kinda serious!”

Ben blushed, fishing a folded receipt and a pen out of his pocket.

“Here. I’m giving you my phone number, my plate number, and the address of where we’ll be staying during the weekend. My car is that shitty grey Falcon out on the street.”

Finn nodded. “I really appreciate that. Thank you.”

Rey chose that moment to run out of her room, a big smile on her face. She hugged Finn goodbye as Ben took her gym bag, and they hopped in the car.

“I hope you didn’t have breakfast yet, I planned to eat something together before leaving.”

Rey shook her head, distracted by the Falcon. “This is old!” she exclaimed.

“It was my father’s, and before that, my uncle–my putative uncle’s. Who won it at poker, or something, I can’t remember. Anyway, no need to change it, it still works.”

“Can I drive it?”

“Of course,” Ben said, opening the door and leaving his place to Rey. 

She scrambled to reach the driver’s seat, adjusted the mirror, and started the car as he sat down again and fastened his seatbelt. He couldn’t help smiling at her: she was adorable, scrunching her nose at the ancient dashboard, her curious gaze roaming all over the commands.

“Is this noise normal?” she asked, after starting the engine.

“Which one?” he answered, and they both exploded in laughter. 

Rey smoothly exited the street, despite all the unusual noises. “So, where are we going?”

“Back to town, we need to retrieve the keys for the beach house. I’ll guide you.”

Rey didn’t bother asking him where these keys were–or who had them–so she just drove until Ben told her to park in front of a block of downtown apartments that looked quite fancy. He unfastened his belt, exited the car, and opened Rey’s door.

She looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “Do you need me for this?”

“Of course,” he smiled. “We’re going to have brunch, yes?”

“Uh,” Rey said, exiting the car. “What about the keys?”

“We’ll retrieve them before brunch, or right after.”

She lifted an eyebrow. “Are the keys at a coffee shop?”

“No, they’re at my mother’s house, she’s waiting for us.”

Rey almost choked on her own spit. “WHAT.”

“She wanted to meet you.” Ben shrugged, his eyebrows knitting together.

“You told her about me? How much does she know?” Rey exclaimed, looking on the verge of panic. 

“Hey,” he said, taking both her hands in his. “I told her that I wanted to bring my girlfriend to the seaside, nothing more, and she invited us for brunch.”

Rey visibly relaxed. “At least I removed my plug.”

Ben’s laughter echoed between the apartment buildings.

8===D ( ( )

Ben’s mother, Leia, was a diminutive woman in her fifties with grey hair and arms of steel that enveloped Rey in the warmest hug she’d received in her life. She timidly hugged back, definitely unsure of how to behave since this was the first time someone she was sexually and romantically involved with had introduced her to their family, but she slowly warmed between Leia’s arms.

Ben remained behind her the whole time, as though he was making sure she was okay, until Leia took her hand and brought her to a spacious living room that looked straight out of a soap opera from the Eighties, with the dark briar wood furniture and the ficus plants. Apparently, Ben’s mother wasn’t the only person attending the fabled brunch: there was also Amilyn, an old family friend with gorgeous lilac hair, and Lando, Ben’s famous putative uncle and first owner of the decrepit Ford Falcon. They both embraced her, making her feel welcome, yet overwhelmed.

“It’s so good to have you here, Rey,” Leia said, “It’s been years since Ben brought someone home.”

“Thank you,” she answered shyly. “I’m happy to meet you as well.”

The food was excellent, and Rey tried to contain her enthusiasm, in order to not make a fool of herself. Ben’s family was indeed curious, but never invasive or impolite, and she tried to answer all of their questions: what was she studying, where she lived, if her and Finn had pets at home, or if they shared any interesting hobbies. They didn’t even mollycoddle her after she revealed that she was an orphan, and she felt grateful for that, for being treated like the adult she was, and not as some poor child in need of help.

“How did you meet Ben?” Amilyn finally asked.

Rey was grateful that she wasn’t drinking at that moment. Ben, for the first time, intervened, saving her from potential embarrassment.

“We met online.”

Lando laughed. “Are you still going to those kinky meetings, kid? I thought you stopped after the divorce.”

Rey could feel her ears quickly turning purple, and she hid her face in the palm of her hands. Ben’s feet sought hers out under the table, and trapped her ankles between his own, as an anchor of sorts. Rey slowly re-emerged from her shell, her gaze fixed on her cup of tea.

“That wasn’t an euphemism,” Ben explained calmly. “We exchanged emails and messages for a couple of months, then we decided to meet in person.”

“Well, nothing wrong with a bit of fun,” Amilyn added, winking at Rey, who blushed yet again.

“Dating is so different from when we were young,” Leia said. “But I’m happy you found each other.”

8===D ( ( )

Rey drove carefully down the highway, the old Falcon less grumbly after having ground out a few miles. Ben was looking out the window–probably not used to enjoying the scenery as a passenger, his fingers idly following the rhythm of whatever song the old radio crackled at them. Rey, after stealing the umpteenth glance at his striking profile, turned the volume of the music down, waking Ben from his reverie.

“What was that about?” Rey asked, referring to the visit at his mother’s.

“What was what about?” Ben answered, smirking.

“Guys–especially rich, older ones–usually avoid bringing penniless students ten years younger than them to meet mommy. On the second-ish date.”

Ben laughed out loud. Sly bastard. Rey would have tickled him to death, if he’d been the one driving.

“Amazing! Every word of what you just said was wrong!” he exclaimed. “First of all, I’m not that rich, or I wouldn’t drive this piece of junk; and I’m not old, I’m not even thirty-two yet, and you know it. I’m barely an adolescent, and you think I’m old just because you’re a baby, a fucking _baby_.”

Rey burst out in a loud, hearty laugh. He was cute, so cute when he was nervous, and it made her want to pinch his cheeks and suck his dick right that second. But that would have to wait, since she couldn’t drive and blow him at the same time. He continued his tirade as she silently cursed herself for insisting on driving the rest of the way.

“And I couldn’t care less about your financial status–babies don’t own bank accounts, after all–and I brought you to my mother’s because you needed it. And I wanted to do it.”

“What?” She asked nervously. 

“You heard me.”

“I didn’t need to meet your mother and her friends, come on,” she explained, hoping that he would change the topic of discussion. 

“You did. Just like you need this short vacation,” he stated, chin held high. “And a dinner at a Michelin restaurant.”

“Ben, I would have been perfectly happy to remain home with you, this weekend, just us and the strap-on, or whatever you wanted to try. I’m not used to being… paraded around,” she weakly insisted. 

Her ex-boyfriend had never brought her on vacation, and certainly hadn’t brought her to meet his mother. Their relationship didn’t last long enough for them to take those steps, steps that Ben had been more than ready to take on what was only their second in-person meeting.

“Then why did you take a train the other day?” He asked, his voice soft yet direct, as though he'd just read her mind. “Why did you come to my house? Why did you ask me if I was your boyfriend?”

Rey didn’t know what to answer. Ben was hitting the proverbial nail on its head, exposing her insecurities and her weaknesses. As if he could read her mind, his hand squeezed her knee, reassuring her.

“By the way, I’m _not_ parading you around. We’re going to be alone for two days, just me and my favourite person,” he added, still caressing her leg. “Rey, our whole relationship so far has been based on me fucking your butt that one time and you getting ready for that. That’s right up my alley, but I just thought that maybe you needed something… a bit more normal.”

“Like me fucking yours?” she commented, hoping to shift the conversation to something less complicated.

“Like you fucking mine, and all the rest,” he said, caressing her thigh with his left hand. “Now pull over, you’ve driven for more than two hours already.”

“Aren't you the cutest lawful neutral being in this car?”

8===D ( ( )

The beach house, which turned out to be a small, simple apartment in the centre of a lovely village by the sea, was positively _vintage;_ there was no other adjective to describe it. From the painted blue door to the simple furniture straight from the Sixties, right down to the checkered dishcloth over the washing machine, it looked like nothing had changed since the moment it was put together. With Ben’s country house, Leia’s apartment, the decrepit Ford, and now the beach property, Rey suspected that the family’s motto was ‘no need to replace it, if it still works’. She liked how they were practical and didn’t care about appearances: it made her feel _home._

“Feel free to snoop around,” Ben shouted from the kitchen. “I need to turn the fridge on and then we can buy something for tomorrow’s breakfast at the grocery shop.”

Rey didn’t need to be told twice. The apartment was more or less as big as the one she shared with Finn; there were two bedrooms, a small living room, and a bathroom; it also had a huge balcony with old chairs and potted cactuses. But the thing that impressed her the most was the sheer quantity of pictures that hung on the walls, especially in the corridor: she recognized Leia at various ages, from when she was a kid, posing with a woman with beautiful dark hair and a tall man–her parents, she guessed–to when she was well into adulthood.

Ben sneaked up on her. “Those were my grandparents. Well, my adoptive grandparents, but they died before I could meet them. This house was theirs.”

“Your mom was an orphan?” Rey asked, her fingers tracing her chubby cheeks in the picture.

That could explain why no one at Leia’s had cooed over her when she’d disclosed that she never had a family. They understood what it likely meant.

“She was, but she was lucky enough to be adopted as a child.”

Rey recognized Amilyn as well, in several pictures, with an adolescent Leia. In those shots she had natural blond hair, but the tall, willowy physique was unmistakably hers. Uncle Lando–sporting a charming moustache–only appeared in later pictures, when Leia was a young woman already, and he was almost always in company of a huge brown dog and a tall man that she suspected was Ben’s father, since they had the same long nose and pointy chin–but Ben’s deep eyes and defined cheekbones were all his mother’s.

“That one was my dad,” Ben confirmed, but he didn’t add any details. “And his dog, Chewie. He used to babysit me.”

Rey chose that moment to divert the topic of discussion, pointing at a short, blond man with blue eyes that appeared in a couple of pictures. "Who's that?"

“That’s my biological uncle, Luke. His story is quite crazy,” Ben said.

“You never told me about him.”

“A whole weekend wouldn’t be enough. Long story short, he’s my mother's twin but they got separated at the orphanage, mistaken for unrelated babies.”

“I can see that, he doesn’t look like Leia at all. Maybe the nose, now that you told me?”

“Anyway, my parents met because of him. He and Leia had no idea that they were siblings, and he’d hired my father as a driver for him and his old professor. One day I’ll tell you the whole story, or you could ask him directly. He usually drops by around New Year’s Eve.”

Rey’s breath hitched. December was still several months away, and if Ben and her could last until New Years, theirs would become her longest relationship; she almost felt giddy as the thought took hold of her. Ben took her hands in his, before bringing her to the door of what she guessed was his old bedroom.

“Come on, let’s go see how huge my ears were when I was three.”

8===D ( ( )

The following morning Rey woke up well rested and cozy despite finding herself in a new, unfamiliar bed. She rolled between the sheets, finding Ben’s place still warm beside hers. The combination of his warmth and the hypnotic noise of the running shower were almost enough to lull her to sleep again. Making an effort, since Ben was already up, she took her phone to check in with Finn, finding an unread message from Ben himself.

_B: Sorry, couldn’t find paper. Breakfast is waiting for you in the kitchen <3 _

_I woke up earlier to prep myself, I hope you’re ready to wreck me._

_“Oh.”_

They hadn’t talked about sex the previous evening, they’d simply gone out to buy something to eat the following morning, ordered some takeaway and crashed on the sofa in front of the old boob tube television. Now Ben was counting on her. She’d read his book so many times that the pages were all crumpled, but finally laying her hands on–and inside–him like this was another matter altogether.

Rey tried to keep calm while she ate her breakfast, but she was a nervous wreck. Her guts were churning with anxiety at the idea of finally– _finally!_ –fucking her boyfriend’s _–boyfriend’s!_ –ass, and no matter how slowly she ate, she still felt a bit nauseous. After putting her cup in the sink, her feet brought her to the bathroom–now vacant–where she brushed her teeth and washed her hands. On her way to the main bedroom she briefly got distracted by a picture of a sulky teenage Ben with long, flowing hair, and she couldn’t help herself from caressing it with her fingertips. 

When Rey entered the bedroom, she found Ben there, stretched on the bed, completely naked–his glasses were on the bedside table–and she didn’t know where to begin. There was so, so much skin on display in front of her that her head almost spun. He smiled at her warmly, extending his hand, but she remained glued on the spot.

“I–I know what I have to do but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it,” she confessed, weakly.

“I’m here,” he reassured her, opening his arms. “There is no need to worry.”

She went to him and burrowed her face in the crook of his neck. He was warm, soft and he smelled like the bodywash in the shower. His right hand reached up her neck, and started caressing the downy hair on her nape. She closed her eyes, lulled by his deep, low voice.

“I know that this is not really spontaneous. I mean, you can’t just kiss someone and then milk their prostate in the span of five minutes, there is a lot of prep to do and so on.”

Rey nodded silently, and Ben kept cuddling her.

“So, for the time being, I’ll give you instructions. It will sound mechanical, and not passionate at all, and I’m sorry for that. We’ll get better at it with time and practice.”

At that, Rey’s mouth began looking for his own. He turned his head towards her, meeting her halfway, catching her lips between his, his tongue asking for entrance. 

“This is quite passionate, my dear Doctor,” Rey joked as Ben captured her mouth a second time.

Their tongues met again: he tasted like honeyed tea, and Rey couldn’t help caressing the soft skin of his chest as she tried to devour him whole. Her hands roamed over his muscles, soon meeting the tip of his cock, beautifully curved over his abdomen. Her fingers caressed his shaft as well, making it bob under her touch, and paused when they reached his taut balls.

“Did you shave down there?” Rey asked, interrupting their kiss.

“You did that for me, I wanted to return the favour.”

That made her blush. Her fingers traveled further down his perineum; she’d never touched one before, and she liked how firm it was, with its slightly rough skin. Her fingers stopped when they met his furled hole, all smooth and hairless, its bumpy entrance soft under her curious fingertips. 

“Can I–” she stammered, her face red now. 

Ben smoothed her hair behind her ears. “Can you what?” He smiled.

Rey’s hand returned to his cock. It was hard, long, slightly curved, and elegant–as much as a cock could be. She already knew how it felt inside of her ass, how it could stretch her deliciously, make her whole body shiver, amplify every sensation. Maybe it was the right time to taste it, and then taste something else too.

She scooted down Ben’s body, kneeling between his spread legs, a hand around his shaft, her tongue already licking the bead of precum on his glans. It was a bit salty. She liked it.

“Can you what, Rey?” he moaned. “Answer me.”

She shook her head, licking his frenulum instead, but his hand scooted down and stopped her, his fingers moving her chin from his groin delicately but firmly. Lifting her gaze, she found his burning, magnetic eyes on her. 

“What did you want to ask me, Rey? 

Her stomach plummeted. There was no escape.

“If I could lick you. I wanted to ask you if I could lick your ass,” she finally blurted out, almost dizzy from the anxiety.

Ben rose from his position with a flutter of abdominal muscles, crashing his mouth over hers, and she eagerly welcomed his tongue again.

“Rey,” he whispered between quick pecks, “we’re here to experiment. Just ask, and I’ll answer honestly, no need to be shy. Yes?”

“Yes,” she whispered, relieved. 

Ben moved a cushion to the middle of the bed then covered it with a plushy towel that was lying on the bedside table. He laid down over it on his stomach, his ass uplifted and his head resting over his folded arms. 

“I’m yours,” he announced. “Do what you want with me.”

Rey nodded, even though he couldn’t see her, and approached his behind with caution, caressing his cheeks–she expected them to be firm, but they were surprisingly squishy instead–before spreading them and finally diving into the unknown. Ben’s ass was incredibly warm, the musky scent of his skin barely concealed by the faint perfume of his body wash, and so, so soft under Rey’s inquisitive tongue. 

Ben wailed, the sound loud enough to startle Rey, making her stop her ministrations.

“Are you okay?” she asked. 

“Y–yes,” he moaned. “But it’s been a while, and I’m not sure how long I can last.”

Rey smirked, her heart beating a wild tattoo. She couldn’t resist licking him again, tracing broad stripes along his perineum with the flat of her tongue. She couldn’t place the flavour, but it didn’t taste dramatically different than skin, maybe a bit tangy but nothing insurmountable. She liked it.

Rey let her tongue run between his cheeks again, and Ben started grinding against the cushion under him; she then began probing his hole with the hardened tip of her tongue until his furl fluttered around her, a little spasm wracking through his body, his moans reverberating between the four walls of the room.

“Did you come?” she asked, clenching her thighs; the idea of making him come untouched was too much to bear.

“Almost,” he panted, and started to get on all fours. “Take the lube, it’s next to my glasses.”

The lube was cool despite the room temperature, and Rey took her time to properly coat her fingers, warming it a bit. When Ben settled himself on the cushion again–on his back this time, his erection jutting proudly from between his legs, Rey finally noticed the huge stain of precum on his abdomen, already partially absorbed by the towel. 

“Oh! Is that–” she gulped. 

He smiled at her. “I’ll need another shower after, this is just the beginning.”

Rey’s heart started beating like mad again, and she understood what he meant when he wrote _‘I hope you’re ready to wreck me’_ earlier.

“Why don’t you try a finger now?” he prompted, opening his legs for her.

Rey was so distracted by the sight of him that she almost forgot she already had lube on her fingers, and started panicking. “Which one?”

“Middle one? It should be long enough to reach my prostate.”

She reapplied the lube, just to be sure, and slid her finger between his cheeks, finding his hole again. It was softer now, more relaxed, and she slowly breached it with her fingertip, grateful that she’d remembered to cut her fingernails the previous day. It was both the warmest and the tightest thing Rey had experienced in her life, his muscle so slow to give in around her finger that the pressure was almost unbearable. Ben’s breath hitched at the intrusion, and Rey paled at how quickly his erection waned in front of her eyes, and she quickly pulled out, leaving him altogether.

“I’m so sorry!” she whispered. “Did I hurt you?”

“Don’t worry about that, it’s normal,” he explained. “Keep going? Please?”

Ben sounded _hungry._ Even though Rey’s hands were trembling a bit, she searched for his hole again, penetrating him for a second time. He was definitely more relaxed, his grip around her less crushing than before. Her eyes never left his face while she moved the finger experimentally, curving it slightly after she finally bottomed out, her knuckles tight against his cheeks. His eyes were closed–but not scrunched–and his lips parted in delighted surprise as the tip of her middle finger poked something clearly different than the soft, moist walls of his rectum. It was something small and hard, like a marble, nestled right behind the strong, tight muscle that she was currently trying to loosen. She poked it again, slowly, and Ben moaned, lost in pleasure.

Rey sighed in relief as his erection sprang to life again in front of her eyes, a steady rope of viscous precum leaking from its tip. Her mouth salivating at the sight, she caught his glans in her mouth, trying to move her tongue in tandem with her finger, now buried as deeply as possible in Ben’s ass. 

He was completely lost then, his wide chest blotched with pink, each breath hitching at every movement she made against his prostate. Soon, he asked for a second finger, and she delivered, penetrating him easily with her index finger as well, and attacking his prostate again with circular movements that left him both moaning and breathless.

“Rey!” he cried, trembling, “I’m not sure I can–”

Heart threatening to burst out of her chest, she engulfed his entire length in her mouth while his prostate contracted, becoming harder and smaller until he came, wailing, filling her throat with hot, foamy cum that she swallowed eagerly as she kept milking him until he begged her to stop.

“Fuck,” he moaned, completely spent.

Rey gently extracted her fingers from Ben’s ass; they were hot, sticky, and pruned from the lube. She dried her hand on the towel and scooted up, examining her boyfriend’s supine form, all hot, sweaty, and bothered because of her, because of what she just did to him. 

“See,” he gulped as she kissed his cheek, “there was nothing to be afraid of. You were exceptional.”

Rey hid her face in the crook of his neck, blushing, as he caressed her neck. “I want to make you feel good again.”

“There is a plug in the bathroom, I’ve just cleaned it. Could you bring it here please, so I can rest for a bit? And then you’ll fuck me. Okay?”

Rey nodded.

8===D ( ( )

Ben got plugged–a medium size plug, maybe a three or a four in Rey’s scale–and then surprised her by making her sit on his face while he ate her out until she cried his name, gushing all over his chin and neck; only then did he conk out. While he napped she took a quick shower, left him a message, and went out to buy a crosswords magazine for their planned afternoon on the beach, and also something to eat since she was feeling ravenous after the activity of the morning. She returned to find him already awake: he was sitting on the bed, his face still bearing the creases from the cushion–one of the cutest sights she’d ever seen.

“Hey,” she greeted him shyly, while he tinkered with the strap-on dildo he’d gifted her the previous week.

She’d milked his prostate not long ago, and the memory made her feel strangely timid. But now, upon seeing the strap-on in his enormous hands, she felt something more akin to hunger, even though she’d just eaten: maybe, fucking Ben Solo’s ass was the _real_ Michelin experience, and she was more than ready for the best meal of her life, even if it intimidated her.

“Welcome back,” he smiled, his cheeks pink and healthy. “Are you ready? I don’t think I can wait anymore.”

Rey nodded, approaching him. She removed her clothes hastily, leaving them on the floor, and he helped her into the harness, making sure it wasn’t too tight around her bony hips and her buttocks. 

“It suits you,” he whispered, caressing the long, silicone shaft. “Like you were born to split me open with your cock.”

Rey blushed as he kneeled before her, his pink tongue darting over the flared tip of the dildo. He was beautiful like this, prostrated between her legs, worshipping the strap-on like it was her real cock: the sight made her stomach do a somersault, and she felt the need to capture the moment. As if he could read her mind, he extended his arm, giving her his phone, then closed his eyes and kept sucking.

Rey took a picture, his beautiful stretched lips at the forefront. Her hand caressed his jaw, fingers searching for his throat, feeling how he was swallowing her whole. The thought made her feel strangely powerful, untethered, fearless.

“Let’s begin?” Ben asked, after leaving her cock with a noisy _pop,_ and she nodded.

He quickly positioned himself on the cushion, like before, his hips uplifted, and folded himself in two this time, his cock already leaking and the flared base of his plug calling for Rey’s attention. She slowly pulled on it, his furled hole stretching around the toy in a way she found mesmerizing, until he helped her with a small push, and it came out, leaving him gaping and empty, waiting for more.

Rey smiled upon noticing that this plug was definitely bigger than the one she’d inserted before his nap, and she briefly wondered just how much he'd slept while she was out. He passed her the tube of lube, and she coated the dildo carefully, readying herself to finally fuck him.

“Now come closer, and spread your legs until you’re at the right height.”

Rey tried to position herself correctly, but it wasn’t easy, and she felt clumsy. Her thighs began to tremble while she rested the dildo against his entrance, making it flutter.

“You’re doing great,” Ben encouraged her. “Just a small step now, we’re almost there.”

Rey complied, and the flared tip of her cock was engulfed by his ass as she slowly pushed against him, his muscle closing tightly around it. For the first time in her life, she was sorry she didn’t have a real dick; the sensation of finally penetrating Ben was almost surreal.

“Small, slow thrusts now, until you bottom out,” Ben moaned, hooking his hands behind his knees. “You’re doing great.”

Fucking him wasn’t exactly the easiest thing to do, and Rey tried to proceed carefully. His erection hadn’t waned, this time, and she couldn’t resist extending her hand to touch it, caressing it slowly and gently squeezing his balls between her fingers as she pushed against him.

“Mh,” he exhaled. “I would like–I would like to come untouched If I can. Please.”

Rey’s brain almost shorted out at his request: she let herself go, bottoming out in a single thrust, but her distraction was met with a loud grunt of appreciation from Ben and a steady drip of moisture from her pussy. He took her hand, and guided her over him, so she could finally fuck him properly, pressing into him from a kneeling position instead of trying to keep standing on unsteady legs. His hardness was now trapped between them, and the sensation of his precum against her abdomen made her shiver. Nosing at his neck, she tried to reach his mouth, to no avail, and she resorted to making up for the lack of contact with his lips with a slow, purposeful thrust that made his whole body tremble. 

“Damn,” she laughed. “I’m too short to kiss you while I fuck you.”

Ben exhaled languidly underneath her, and she pushed and pushed, kissing his neck, his shoulders, his chest; the new position ideal for thrusting against him. She latched on his left nipple, making it pebble under her tongue until he scrunched his face, crying.

“Do it again,” he moaned. “Everything is amplified, please do it again.”

“I know,” Rey answered, promptly sucking on his right nipple as she kept her eyes locked on his face. 

Ben smiled at her, lost in sensation. He was beautiful, so beautiful under her that she extended a hand and fished his phone from the bedside table, wanting to capture his expression.

“You–ah! You’re taking too many pictures of me,” he stuttered. 

“That’s because you’re my favourite person,” she answered, adjusting herself into a squatting position in front of him.

The angle was perfect to deliver a steady, relentless attack on his prostate, and Rey kept fucking him until her legs felt numb, and his tummy was completely sticky with long, viscous ropes of precum. Ben, almost delirious, began to babble inanities at her, saying that she was perfect, the best, and he loved her, and he would die for her. Rey kept thrusting, his words helping to distract her from the pain quickly spreading through her legs, and her own moisture slowly trickling between her thighs.

A tired sigh escaped her, and Ben caught the hint despite the state he was in, rising from his position and pushing her back on the mattress until he was crouching on top of her. The dildo had slid out during their change of position, but Ben kept it steady with his left hand and impaled himself over it, leaving Rey speechless. She raised herself on her elbows then, to better admire her lover, how his muscles and tendons moved under the exertion of fucking himself on her cock, his damp hair obscuring his angular features from her gaze.

Soon, Rey found herself trapped beneath him, his elbows framing her head and his lips grazing her own. He smiled down at her.

“I’m tall enough to kiss you as I fuck myself on your cock.”

Rey laughed. “Indeed you are!”

Ben licked her lips, his tongue so wet, so hot against hers that Rey shivered. She tried to comb his damp locks away from his face to better kiss him, but he soon grabbed her chin with his right hand, caressing her lips and pushing three fingers past them. Rey gathered his hair in her fist, her eyes never leaving his, and sucked on his fingertips, her tongue laving at them, savoring the tangy flavour of his sweat. Ben quivered above her, the fine hair of his body erupting in goosebumps, and came with a strangled cry, his come spurting all over their bodies, covering Rey’s heated skin with white, foamy droplets.

Ben burrowed his nose behind Rey’s ear as she caressed his back slowly, scratching him lightly. He was heavy and sweaty, but she didn’t mind: she wished this moment could last forever. 

“You were right,” she whispered. “We made a mess.”

Ben laughed. “Where would the fun be without it?”

Rey squirmed under him. “You really _did_ come untouched, huh? I didn’t think it was possible.”

_“You_ made it possible,” he said, rolling away from her. 

The strap-on bounced from her groin, all wet and shiny. She kissed him.

“Come join me in the shower, I’ll finger you until you forget how to walk,” he promised her. “Then we’ll go to the beach, and tonight I’ll bring you to dinner.”

“It’s a date, then,” she murmured against his mouth.

8===D ( ( )

They reached the beach quite late, in the end. After they’d showered–and Rey had re-learned how to walk–Ben tore apart the storage closet on the balcony to look for an old beach umbrella he remembered from his childhood. Luckily, it was still there, and still in working order; they would’ve gotten serious sunburns without it since neither of them had remembered to bring sunscreen–they’d both had other things on their minds. Rey took her crosswords with her, and they ventured outside together.

Ben linked his pinky to Rey’s as they wandered through the narrow streets of the village; at one point she simply took his whole hand in hers, entwining their fingers, and he stopped to kiss her against a wall while on their way to the beach. He also kissed her against a palm tree, against another curious looking tree called _araucaria,_ against a bus stop, until Rey got distracted by a positively vintage looking ice cream shop and Ben bought her a giant cone topped with whipped cream.

“Best lunch ever,” Rey commented, mouthing at the foamy cream.

They made a detour, since Ben didn’t especially want to eat sand with the ice cream, and Rey, after leaving her cone in Ben’s hands, started taking pictures of anything that caught her eye; from the palms in the public gardens to the dollop of whipped cream that finished on Ben’s nose, which caused her to laugh so loudly that a whole flock of pigeons took off, terrified by the noise.

Their wanderings brought them to a pier, and Rey wolfed down what remained of her cone and proceeded to remove her shoes and walk down to the shoreline. She almost immediately regretted her action when she discovered how icy the water was–even though the beach was busy and crowded with elders who seemed unbothered by the cool breeze and frigid water, it was still too early in the season for her to want to wade or swim. They chose a place to secure the beach umbrella in the sand with a couple of rocks, rolled their towels out, and laid down under the faint shade. 

It was so good to be with Ben, to simply enjoy his presence. Interaction was welcome, but wasn’t required in order for them to feel comfortable together; simply sitting beside him was enough to make Rey feel at ease. She took her magazine out of the bag, and tried to complete a couple of crossword puzzles, but she fell asleep, pencil still in hand, after a couple of minutes. Ben followed her quickly, the book he’d been reading sliding from his fingers, forgotten, onto the faded beach towel they were lying on. 

They slept soundly, waking right before dusk, well rested, goosebumps from the chilly seaside air covering all their limbs.

“It’s cold!” Rey exclaimed, as Ben tried to warm her up by rubbing his palms on her arms.

Both the sky and the sea had taken on a beautiful periwinkle colour, and it was almost impossible to see the horizon line now, save for a couple of container ships far, far from shore.

“The light is beautiful,” Ben said, still caressing her skin. “Can we take a picture?”

“Sure.”

Ben extracted his phone. “Keep still? Just a second.”

“Oh!” Rey exclaimed, “you wanted to take a picture of me.”

Ben nodded. “You took a lot of pictures today already…”

Rey extended her hand. “Let’s take it together, then?”

They took a couple of selfies against the lilac sea. Upon seeing them, Ben titled them _“young woman and her walking nose”_ , making Rey laugh so hard that some seagulls chilling nearby scrambled to escape the noise as soon as possible.

“If we hurry, we can still print them at the photo shop behind the fish market. We’re going to walk by it on the way home.”

“Why do you want to print them?” Rey scoffed. “We used your phone, they’re already on your cloud.

“Bold of you to assume I have a cloud, or that I know how to access it,” he snickered. “The print isn’t for me, it’s for the house. You’re part of the family now, you belong on the wall.”

_“Oh.”_

Rey’s heart stopped for a fraction of second before she began filling their beach bag, trying to keep her face down and her eyes open: she knew that if she blinked, the floodgates would open as well, and she didn’t want to ruin a wonderful day with her tears. But Ben, almost if he had a sixth sense, abandoned the umbrella on the sand to take her between his arms, and she let herself cry, wetting the front of his T-shirt with twenty-one years’ worth of tears. He didn’t speak, he just kept caressing Rey’s hair and kissing her forehead while she wept; he was like a silent, huge anchor, patiently waiting for her to work out her feelings.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

He kissed her forehead and took her hand in his. “Let’s go home.”

8===D ( ( )

Rey looked at their printed selfie, now hanging on the corridor wall between teenage Ben’s portrait and a shot of his parents with Chewie the dog and the mysterious Luke. They had chosen a frame together–a simple one, just to protect the picture from the dust–and she’d hammered the nail herself right after returning home. Ben had kissed her sweetly, disappearing on the balcony right after with his book: he knew she needed a bit of time alone to regroup her thoughts. 

The only adjective she could think of to describe this whole situation was _overwhelming:_ the last two days had been the most intense days of her adult life so far, and if you count the rest as well, she had experienced more emotions _–positive_ emotions–in the last three months than in the previous twenty-one years.

Rey had met Ben online, then in person, and they’d had sex straight away. Then, in the span of a few days, he’d confessed his love for her, introduced her to his mother and his extended family, brought her on vacation, and now they would have what other people would consider the most “normal” way to begin a relationship: a dinner date. And to think that all of this had happened because she’d googled the right book about anal sex, at the right time, in the right place.

She had to sit down on a small, wooden bench in front of the wall full of pictures; her legs had stopped supporting her. Huffing, she brought a hand to her chest: her heart was still beating quite fast, while her head still felt a bit dizzy since he’d told her that she was family to him. As if he could sense her turmoil, Ben returned inside and knelt in front of the bench, between her knees. He took her hand in his, caressing her palm with his fingers.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

Rey smiled. She was feeling so many things: accepted, and loved, and incredibly happy for once. She still felt a bit weird, but Ben was just as weird as she was, and they’d found each other.

“Hungry,” she stated, instead.

Ben smiled warmly at her. “Let’s see if there’s one of those famed Michelin restaurants around. We could take the car.”

Rey nodded, but she didn’t really care about those kinds of restaurants anymore. Ben sat on the bench beside her, and began typing on his smartphone with those huge fingers of his–she’d straight up taken three of those in her butt the previous week, but she would _always_ marvel at the size of her boyfriend’s body.

“Damn,” he whispered, then started laughing.

“What’s up?” Rey asked, trying to steal a peek from the screen.

“I–my fingers are too big and I didn’t manage to type ‘Michelin’ correctly,” he explained. “And I think the autocorrect thought I was actually looking for Michelle.”

Rey laughed with him. “And? Is there a Michelle’s here? For real?”

Ben gave her his phone. She took it in her hands, squealing.

“I can’t believe it! I can’t believe it!”

There was indeed a Michelle’s Restaurant; it had opened only a few months earlier, and was within walking distance.

“Well, it looks like we’re forced to try it. Do you want to take a shower first?”

“No,” she said, getting on her feet and extending her hand. “Let’s go straight away?”

Ben took it eagerly, grinning at her. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
